The Little Dancer Of Iacon
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: Parts of storys or lost are changed some lose their start or ending here is a story of one femme who never lost either here is the story of Omega Prime from beginning to end. let the tale begin.rateing may go up


The little Dancer of Iacon

**Chapter 1: The story Begins **

_My name is Omega and it will always be so no matter what upgrade are title I have I will always remember where I came from I am not ashamed of it and through the vorns I have learned, loved, and cried and now that the war has finally reached its climax I think its time to tell my story about how I went from a poor bot to a much loved performer to a carrier and finally a warrior I am Omega Prime and this is my story._

I was born in lowers of Iacon not the best place to grow up but I had Alpha my spark twin and my mother. We where among the poor class though mother tried her best to keep us in one of the nicer apartment buildings, she worked three jobs in truth we dident see her much and me and Alpha where on our own a lot but I always knew our mother loved us.

Me and Alpha had strange appearances I was short for a grounder ( I wasn't a motorbike ) and I had curves that most femmes had to get mods and upgrades to get and my chest was large for someone my age my mom joked a lot saying my 'sparklings would never go hungry' but the strangest thing about me was I had long thin fibers that made up my hair they where soft to the touch and flexible so I could curl them and wear my hair in different styles one reason why I dident have many friends because of my appearance other femmes hated that my unique looks made me more noticeable to Mechs while mechs just wanted one thing from me.

Alpha on the other hand was the embodiment of a handsome Cybertronian male Dark blue and white armor handsome features some even said he looked like Ultra Magnus himself plus he was HUGE his favorite thing since we could walk was carrying me around on his shoulders and I'll say this I loved it.

Growing up in a place like the lowers means you have almost nothing you destined to become ether a very low ranked solider, a hookerbot, or another job that isent worth the pay, and that was mostly because no one could afford good schooling and the only academy that offered free education was the military so most bots from the lowers joined the army it was better then going hungry or dieing in a gutter somewhere, but me an Alpha we had bigger dreams we wanted to become performers Alpha wanted to compose and play his music and he played beautifully every instrument he picked up he played it like he knew how his how life. As for me I loved to Sing and dance it was my thing every time Alpha played I was over come with the need to dance and sing with him it was all we did when ever we where left alone at home while mom was working.

We learned by sneaking into the academy through the air vents the lectures where intrusting I loved the history and often snuck into the archives and "borrowed" data files (I always returned them!) when no one was around. For a high security place they sure never found us!

When we weren't 'stealing' an education we where doing street performances around town and this is where our story truly begins.

Alpha set his keyboard down and sat on a empty crate as Omega hummed softly tuning her Guitar as they got ready for the first performance of the day at the docks workers shouted loading and unloading crates and filling up the warehouses some on break laughed and sipped on energon cubes.

Satisfied with the sound of her instrument she stood on an empty crate and started to play singing softly her voice caught the optics of every bot.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry  
__Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life?  
Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise_

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit?  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Every mech broke out in applause throwing Money into her guitar case as she bowed low and they set up for the next song.

As the day wore on the guitar case was over flowing with money as they called it day and started to pack up. Smiling brightly at Alpha Omega hefted her heavy case walking toward the road Alpha smirked softly at her.

" so what made you sing that song?," he asked softly noticing the way her face heated up at the question.

" No reason you know I don't really believe in that soul mate crap its stuff people make up to feel better about their relationships," she said dismissively walking faster trying to pass her bigger brother.

Alpha chuckled softly and started to jog past her.

" Hay!" Omega yelped as he left her behind and she took off after him "no fare you have longer legs then me," she giggled brightly trying to catch up to him as she caught up to him she felt her hair go slack against her back as the red ribbon she had holding it up slipped from her hair and started to fly away from her.

Turning she chased after it as it floated through the air and landed on a hook at the top of one of the warehouse door ways no problem for and average sized Cybertronian to get but a problem for a short little grounder like her.

'_why me.._' Omega cried mentally she sighed and started to hop up and down trying to reach the thin piece of cloth some of the mech's around started to laugh at the comical display '_ stop laughing and help you jerks _' she could feel tears of frustration filled her Pale red Optics as she redoubled her efforts to get her Ribbon back from the evil hook on the high door way of doom.

Just when she was about to give up a dark blue Servo grabbed the vibrant red ribbon from the hook bringing it down to her level.

Blink she looked up at the Mech that the hand was attached to and her Optics met the deepest,warmest bluest pair of optics she had ever seen in her life.

" is this yours?" Primus his_ voice_ it was deep and warm and you knew you could trust him with out having to look at him.

" yes thank you" she felt her face heat up as he smiled kindly at her she took the ribbon their hands brushed and it was like a shock of electricity running through her body and hitting her straight in the spark and by the look on his face he felt it too.

" I'm Omega," she said in a rush taking her hand from his holding her ribbon close to her chest not taking her optics from his her spark hammered against her spark case.

" Orion. Orion Pax" he said it softly almost as a whisper.

" I'm sorry if I'm being to forward but can I have you Com-link" he sounded nerves asking it and she mentally cheered when he asked quickly sending him her link just as Alpha rounded the corner.

" There you are sis thought I lost you for a sec," Alpha looked at Orion curiously for a sec before lifting her on his shoulders and walking away.

" Hey! I was talking to him!" Alpha ignored her indignant yelling, huffing she turned Orion was still watching her a slightly bewildered look on his face blushing she waved at him and called back " see ya later Orion" she might have imagined it but she thought she saw his face darken and a slow smile come over his face before Alpha turned the corner.


End file.
